Wie der Vater, so der Sohn
by Cosma
Summary: Also Draco soll Todesser werden... Ach lest es doch selbst ;) und bitte reviewt *liebguckt*


Leute, bitte, **BITTE** schreibt mal ein paar Reviews... von mir aus auch Kritik, aber bitte reviewt wenigstens, ok? ;(

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charas gehören JKR und nichts gehört mir... tja, c'est la vie ;) 

**Wie der Vater so der Sohn**

Draco war in seinem Zimmer. Lustlos saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und machte Hausaufgaben. Dabei waren doch Ferien! Aber nein, sie hatten natürlich wie immer Unmengen aufbekommen. Er schrieb gerade einen Aufsatz für Professor Binns, den Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei.   
Auf einmal hörte er, wie jemand den Flur entlang kam und dann die Tür aufstieß. Draco drehte sich um. Lucius Malfoy stand schon mitten in seinem Zimmer.   
"Was?", fragte er genervt.   
"Hör auf, in so einem Ton mit mir zu reden, verstanden?", zischte sein Vater. "Ich wollte dir bescheid sagen, dass du dich fertig machen sollst."   
"Fertig wofür?", fragte Draco verwirrt. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, was sein Vater von ihm wollte.   
"Heute wirst du in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen. Lord Voldemort findet, dass du jetzt alt genug bist. Sei stolz. Du kannst jetzt in meine Fußstapfen treten."   
Klappernd fiel Dracos Federkiel auf den Tisch. "Wie bitte? Du hast mich noch nicht mal gefragt, ob ich überhaupt ein Todesser werden will! Ich bin immerhin 16, und solche Entscheidungen will ich alleine treffen..." Weiter kam er nicht mehr, da Lucius Malfoy ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzt hatte. "Du tust, was ich dir sage, kapiert? Außerdem bist du mein Sohn und wirst natürlich ein Todesser. Und jetzt beeil dich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.   
Langsam stand Draco auf und rieb sich über die Wange. Aber Ohrfeigen und Schlimmeres war er gewohnt. Was ihn wirklich ärgerte, war, dass sein Vater solche wichtigen Entscheidungen einfach für ihn traf. Denn wenn man einmal Todesser war, konnte man das nicht mehr rückgängig machen...   
Natürlich war es für ihn immer klar gewesen, dass er Todesser werden würde. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy. Alle erwarteten, dass er so werden würde wie sein Vater. Doch er hasste ihn. Er hasste seinen Vater für alles, was er tat. Er hasste ihn auch dafür, wie er ihn, seinen Sohn, behandelte. Und jetzt, wo es soweit war, jetzt, wo er auch Todesser werden sollte, war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das überhaupt sein wollte...   
Widerwillig zog Draco sich einen anderen Umhang an. Draußen wartete sein Vater auf ihn und reichte ihm wortlos eine Prise Flohpulver. Sie gingen zu einem Kamin (in der Malfoy-Villa gab es viele davon) und Lucius entfachte ein Feuer. "Wohin?", fragte Draco, der ja nicht wissen konnte, wo sich die Todesser trafen. Lucius warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, warf eine Prise Pulver ins Feuer, trat hinein, rief: "Zum Riddel-Haus!" und verschwand. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Er drehte sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse, was ihn aber weiter nicht irritierte. Alle seine Gedanken waren darauf gerichtet, nicht hinzufallen, sobald er aus dem Kamin trat.   
Der Farbenwirbel wurde deutlicher und schließlich trat Draco aus dem Kamin, der anscheinend der richtige war.   
Zuerst wischte er sich Asche aus seinen Augen, dann sah er sich in dem Raum um, in dem er gelanded war. Es war eher ein kleines Kämmerchen und an einer Tür stand sein Vater. "Komm", forderte der ihn auf und ging hinaus. Draco hastete ihm hinterher. Er wurde durch einige Gänge geführt, doch schließlich blieb Lucius vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte. Dracos Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Obwohl sein Vater zum engsten Kreis Voldemorts gehörte, hatte er diesen noch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen.   
Die Tür quietschte etwas, als sie wie von Geisterhand geöffnet wurde. Lucius schob Draco vor sich her in den Versammlungsraum. Ca. 20 Todesser standen herum und unterhielten sich leise. Als Draco hereinkam, verstummten sie und blickten ihn an. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. "Hallo Lucius", ertönte eine schneidende, kalte Stimme, die Draco erschaudern ließ. "Wie schön dich zu sehen. Ah, und wie ich sehe, hast du uns heute auch deinen Sohn mitgebracht. Er ist dir wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Willkommen Draco. Glaub mir, du wirst einmal genau so erfolgreich werden, wie dein Vater. Ich sehe es dir an." Eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Unmhang, mit weißem Gesicht und roten Augen hatte sich aus einem Sessel vor dem Kamin erhoben. Das war zweifellos Lord Voldemort. Man konnte die Macht, die er ausstrahlte, förmlich fühlen. Draco schauderte. Lucius schob seinen Sohn in Richtung Voldemort, und da Draco nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, verbeugte er sich. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er Voldemort antworten sollte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was nicht überheblich oder lächerlich geklungen hätte.   
Also schwieg er.   
Plötzlich bemerkte Draco, dass die Todesser einen Halbkreis um Voldemort und ihn gebildet hatten. "Nun", sagte Voldemort zu Draco gewandt, "werden wir dich in unseren Kreis aufnehmen. Bist du bereit dafür, Draco Malfoy?" "Ja, bin ich", antwortete dieser fest. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? "Todesser", sagte der dunkle Lord, jetzt aber an alle gewandt, "Heute werden wir ein neues Mitglied in unseren Kreis aufnehmen. Und zwar niemand geringeren als Lucius Malfoys Sohn, Draco Malfoy. Er wird mir nun ewige Treue schwören, so wie ihr es einst getan habt." An dieser Stelle machte er eine kurze Pause, sah sich um, fuhr dann aber fort. "Nun gut. Sprich mir nach, Draco Malfoy. Ich gelobe Lord Voldemort" "Ich gelobe Lord Voldemort" "ewige Treue" "ewige Treue" "von jetzt an bis zu meinem Tode." "von jetzt an bis zu meinem Tode." Erst jetzt wurde Draco klar, was er da gerade getan hatte und erschauderte. Jetzt war er unwiderruflich ein Todesser. Bis er starb. "Gut. Nun werde ich dir das dunkle Mal einbrennen. Es wird dich daran erinnern, wer dein Herr ist. Mach deinen Arm frei." Draco schob seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt Voldemort seinen Arm hin. Dieser packte ihn mit seiner linken Hand. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit auf Dracos Unterarm. Dann murmelte er leise einen Zauberspruch, den Draco nicht verstand. Im gleichen Moment schoss ein dünner roter Faden aus der Spitze des Stabes und legte sich langsam auf seine Haut. Der Schmerz, der damit kam, war so unerträglich, dass der Junge die Augen schloss und sich darauf konzentrieren musste, eine ausdruckslose Miene zu bewahren und nicht zu schreien. Dann war es vorbei. Draco öffnete die Augen und starrte auf seinen Arm, wo nun das Dunkle Mal zu sehen war. Er wandte den Blick davon ab. Voldemort ließ seinen Arm los und Draco zog seinen Pullover über das hässliche Mal, das er nun für immer eingebrannt hatte. Auch das hatte er jetzt genauso wie sein Vater. "Jetzt, Draco, bist du einer von uns. Nimm deinen Platz im Kreis ein. Ich denke dein Vater wird es für mich übernehmen, dir die nötigen Flüche beizubringen.", beendete Voldemort das Ritual. Die Todesser waren inzischen auseinander gerückt und hatten eine Lücke neben Lucius Malfoy entstehen lassen. Dorthin ging Draco.   
Ja, jetzt war er einer von ihnen, dachte er verbittert. Jetzt war es geschehen. In dem Moment, in dem sein Vater das Zimmer betreten hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesn. Und bald würde es losgehen, das Zerstören, Foltern und Morden... Aber er war ja wie sein Vater, also würde es ihm bestimmt Spaß machen, dachte er sarkastisch. 


End file.
